1 Seal x 5
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto meet a girl who is trying to protect Naruto, but Naruto must not know. What'll happen if she falls in love? Will she talk? How does Iruka and Kakashi know her? Why is she here?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: I hope you like this! It's my first Naruto fic. I don't know much about Naruto, so I'm not going to use jutso. All right? All right, if I get something wrong, please tell me. Here we go!

**1 Seal x 5 5 Seals**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto and Sasuke were watching Ino and Sakura argue over who was 'better looking'. Sasuke shook his head, he was tired of all this. Ino and Sakura were always fighting, just like Naruto and him. Sasuke got up and thrusted his fists in his pockets. "Let's go Naruto," he said as he started walking off. "Let's get something to eat."

Naruto jumped off the box he was sitting on and followed Sasuke. "Right!" He replied as he smiled a delighted smile. "I'm hungry any way."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked toward the two arguing girls. "Are you two going to argue the whole time or are you two going to come and get a bite to eat?"

Sakura and Ino instantly stopped arguing and ran up to Sasuke and grabbed an arm. "He's mine," Sakura declared. "Get away from him Ino-Pig."

Ino pulled on Sasuke's other arm. "You get away from him," she replied as she pulled harder. "He doesn't even like you Big Foreheaded girl."

All of a sudden, a girl ran right in to Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. They all fell on top of a laughing Naruto. Sasuke looked at the girl and saw that she was holding her hands and face so that they couldn't see anything, but he did see blood. He got out from underneath the two girls that were on top of him and started tending to her. "Are you alright?" He asked as he tried to take her hands and look at them and her face.

She flinched, and then looked up. She had a serious face on, and her eyes were light blue. She had long brown hair that was in a braid. She was wearing some ragged blue jeans with a red shirt on. She didn't have any shoes and her feet were all red and had cuts on them. _Why would you care?_ She thought rudely.

"You're psychic?" He asked when heard her voice in his head. "What happened to you?"

The girl looked up as her hands fell off her face. _You understood me?_ She asked as her mouth almost fell open. _No one can understand me._

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked again when he knew now that she was psychic. He took her hands and looked at them, and then looked at her face. "Let's get you to Iruka, okay?"

The girl nodded as she got up, only to fall on her knees. _I don't think I can walk,_ she told him as she tried again._ Maybe you could get this Iruka to come here._

Sasuke shook his head and picked her up. "I'll take you there." He told her as he started walking to Iruka's house.

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino looked around. They had seen that girl, but they didn't know who she was. 'Another rival,' Sakura and Ino thought. 'She'll be easy to get rid of.'

Naruto just shook his head. He knew that another argument was going to happen, and he didn't want to be there when it did. He got up and ran to catch up with Sasuke. "Who's she?" He asked when he caught up and saw the girl.

"Her name is…" Sasuke stopped short. "What's your name?"

_My name is Renee._ She replied in both of their minds. _What are yours?_

Naruto jumped when he heard her voice. "She's psychic?" He asked Sasuke. "I'm Naruto."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm Sasuke." He said watched Naruto do a cartwheel and a back flip. "His nick name is Show-Off."

Renee giggled. _He seems like a show off,_ she said to Sasuke only. _Does he do this all the time?_

Sasuke nodded. "You'll get used to it," he replied with a smile that she only saw. "Just remember one thing, with Naruto around, you'll never get bored."

* * *

**Iruka's House**

"Who is she?" Iruka asked when he first saw the girl. "And what happened to her?"

Sasuke took Renee to the coach and sat her down. "Her name is Renee," he replied with a cold voice that made Renee shiver as it went down her spine. "She won't tell me what happened, and don't be rude to her."

Renee smiled slightly when Iruka cleaned up her wounds and put bandages on them. "How did you get these?" He asked as he repeated himself. "How?"

_You know how,_ she said in his head. Her voice was cold as ice. _Your friend, Kakashi, he did this. You better not tell him that I told you. Don't talk about it to anyone, not even to your students. Understand?_

Iruka nodded. "You're all done," he said coldly to her. _I won't tell anyone,_ he said to her in her mind._ I'll let you tell him, when you want._

Sasuke smiled when he saw her in better shape then she was before. "I'm going to let her come to our school, but I don't have a place for her to sleep. Do you two have room?" Iruka asked Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto was about to protest, when Sasuke said, "Yea, she can sleep in the guest room or in my room, Naruto or I can sleep on the floor for a while till she gets a place."

Renee smiled. _It's fine with me,_ she said in all three of their heads. _I don't mind sleeping on the floor though, it's fine with…_

Naruto got in her face. "You will do what he says." He told her. "It's rude not to except something someone offers. Like food."

* * *

**Sasuke's House**

Sasuke, Renee, and Naruto were eating in the dining room. They were eating Naruto's favorite, ramen. _This is good,_ Renee said to the two, but mostly to Sasuke. _I wonder who the chef was?_

Naruto busted out laughing. "Sasuke isn't a cook or a chef." He told Renee as he shoves a fork full of ramen in his mouth. "He barely even knows how to cook, we were lucky that you were here to help."

Sasuke blushed. "Watch it you," he said. "I could have poisoned your food for all you know."

Naruto stopped eating and ran to the bathroom to spit his food out. When he came back, his face was pale and Renee and Sasuke were laughing. "He didn't really poison your food, I would stop him, don't worry."

Naruto blushed. "You owe me big time Sasuke." Naruto asked, and then turned toward Renee. "Why don't you talk?"

Renee stopped laughing and started eating again; she was silent for the rest of dinner. Naruto tried to get her to talk or laugh again by talking about Sakura and Ino and telling funny jokes, but she said nothing.

When they were done eating, Sasuke let Renee sleep on his bed and he slept on the floor. "Tomorrow," he said as he found a shirt of his for her to wear to bed. "We're going to get you some clothes. Sakura and Ino are going to help us out too."

Renee nodded. _All right,_ she replied._ It happened a long time ago. A man came up to me asked me to kill the person with the Kyubbi in him. I told him no, and he pulled his knife out and put the seal of the Kyubbi on me. He asked me five times, but I said no. Every time I said no, he put the seal on me. On the front and back of my hands and on my face. _She lifted her hand to her face._ I didn't want to take an innocent life, and I never will. I will take this man's life though; I'm going to make him pay for what he wanted me to do to the one with Kyubbi. I'll make him pay._

Sasuke handed her the t-shirt that was larger than him anyway. "What does this have to do with you not talking?" He asked.

_Everything,_ she replied. _I told him that the next time I talk, is when he's dead. I'll admit that I killed him or not. I will make him pay for wanting me to take the boy's life, and was talking right in front of him. Telling me to kill him, and I was saying 'no'._

"Why did you come back?" Sasuke asked her. "I knew I that I haven't seen you around here, so why did you come back?"

_I came to protect him, the boy that he wanted dead. _She replied as she looked at the ground with shame._ That boy and I are the same, yet you wouldn't understand that. Do you know whom I'm talking about?_

Sasuke nodded. "You're talking about Naruto. He had the Kyubbi in him." He replied in a cold voice.

_I don't want to be your enemy, and I'm not._ She said to him quietly._ I don't want him to hurt Naruto. If he does, then I'm dead, and you lost a friend._

Sasuke put his hand on her chin and lifted her head. "I'll help you, but I want you to tell me more about yourself, okay?"

Renee nodded. Then went into the bathroom and slipped on the t-shirt. When she came back, Sasuke saw that the shirt engulfed her because she was so small. "I'm going to train you too, to fight."

Renee nodded as she looked at that shirt and then climbed in the bed. _After we get me some clothes, right?_

Sasuke nodded as he lay down on the blanket he found in his closet. "Yea," he replied. "I don't want your clothes to fall apart while we're training."

Renee grabbed a pillow and threw at him. _Don't even think about it, _she told him as she watched the pillow connect with his face.

"You throw hard," Sasuke said as he rubbed his face. "And that was just a pillow. Remind me not to get on your bad side, okay?"

Renee nodded. _Don't worry, I won't. _She said as she closed her eyes. _Night, Uchiha Sasuke._

Sasuke was surprised that she knew his last name, but how did she? "Night Renee." He said as he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN**: I hope you liked it! R&R! Please tell me if I did something wrong. I'm not going to put kun, san, chan, or sensei, okay? Okay! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm not sure if I did anything wrong, so please tell me if I did. Thanks!

** 1 Seal x 5 5 Seals**

** Chapter 2**

Sasuke, Naruto, Renee, Sakura, and Ino were on their way to the store. Renee stayed between Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura and Ino were fuming. They were so jealous that Sasuke didn't push her away like he did to them. It wasn't fair. Inner Sakura, was willing to pull her hair out, but Inner Ino was willing to do far worse, kill or make her look real bad. That morning hadn't gone well either.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback **

Renee was sitting in-between Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura and Ino were sitting on the other side of the table fuming. Sasuke had treated Renee, and Naruto, like usual. Even though, he called up Sakura and Ino up before they came and picked them up, he didn't treat them until Renee asked him to anyway since he was paying. They were at Naruto's favorite place, the noodle stand, and Sasuke had asked Renee what kind of Ramen she wanted. She told him shrimp, and asked him what he wanted. He replied by saying, what you want.

It only made Sakura and Ino even madder. They got the same thing as Sasuke, of course.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked with disgust.

Renee ignored the disgust in her voice and replied, in her head,_ My name is Renee. Sasuke told me your name; your name is Sakura, correct?_

Sakura nodded. She smiled when she heard that Sasuke told Renee her name.

_And you are Ino, correct?_

Ino nodded. Smiling like Sakura, for they were both happy that Sasuke told her their names.

_He says that you two flirt with him a lot, _Renee said in Sakura's and Ino's heads only. _He also told me that he hated it when you fought._

Sakura's and Ino's happiness turned into anger. They were so jealous, well now they were. They wanted to know Sasuke's secrets, instead he told this _Renee_ his secrets.

Sasuke ended up laughing when Sakura and Ino were arguing about Renee being by him. When he laughed, Sakura and Ino fell out of their seats, literally. Renee held in her laughs, and told Sakura and Ino,_ He sure does laugh at lot._

Ino and Sakura were even more jealous. Sasuke would never laugh at anything that they said or did, until now. "So Sasuke," Sakura said as she tried to act like she wasn't mad as Ino and her got back on their chairs. "Why did you call us here?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and took a sip of his tea. "Renee needs clothes, and I thought that Ino and you could help her, do you think you two can?" He asked as he smiled at Renee. Then he added, "Without making her look ugly?"

Ino and Sakura were steamed up. "Sure," Ino said as she grabbed the sides of the chair and tried not to go crazy. "We can help her. We'll get her the most expensive clothes that you can buy."

Sasuke started to take a bite of his ramen but stopped. "Expensive?" He asked as he set his fork down. "I need her to get some ninja clothes, you know, ones to train in? And ones just to be comfortable in."

Sakura and Ino nodded, which was dangerous because they never agreed on anything. "Sure," they replied. "We'll make her have beautiful in her new ninja suits and comfortable clothes, alright?"

Renee and Sasuke nodded.

**End of Flashback **

* * *

Renee smiled at the two. _Here we are,_ she said as she pointed at the store. _I don't know how long it's been since I've been in a store with clothes; it's been a long time. _Her smile faded. _A long time._

Ino's and Sakura's jealousy disappeared. "What do you mean?" They both asked.

The smile on Renee's face came back; she grabbed Sasuke's and Naruto's hand, and ran to the store holding their hands. She was laughing the whole way.

Sakura and Ino smiled and started laughing as they started running. They followed Renee, Sasuke, and Naruto into the store, they were out of breath when they entered, but they were still laughing. "That was fun," Sakura managed to choke out.

Ino nodded. "I agree," she also managed to choke out. "I haven't had that much fun in awhile."

Renee smiled. _It's great to have fun again!_

Everyone stopped laughing. "What do you mean 'again'?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face. "I always have fun, all the time!"

_Well,_ Renee began. _I was always…_

"Hello!" A man said with a smile. "Can I help you, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Actually," he started. "This young lady needs help, she needs some clothes. Renee, meet Kakashi, Kakashi, Renee."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "I don't help hoods." He said and with that started to walk off.

Renee's eyes also narrowed. "I don't need help from useless teachers or shop owners." She said with her fists clenched.

Kakashi snickered. "I'm not as useless as you, K.K., at least I was closer to that job than you." He replied, and with that walked off.

"You talked?" Naruto asked. "You talked?"

_Forget about me talking,_ Renee said in their minds. _Let's go to some other store to get clothes._

"This is the only store to get clothes," Sakura told Renee as she got in front of her. "All the other shops were destroyed."

Renee was surprised. _Everything has changed ever since I left, _she said only to Sakura. _It's all my fault, why did I have to go? I knew I shouldn't have left, I knew it, and I left anyway. Dang it!_

Sakura was surprised to hear Renee getting angry at her self just because some stores were destroyed; it wasn't her fault, was it? "It wasn't your fault," Sakura told her as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Renee jerked away. "Let's just find some clothes and get out of here."

**

* * *

**

**In the forest **

After they got Renee some clothes, she changed into a black ninja suit with a red skirt around the waist. The black ninja suit was tight, but the skirt was loose, like a regular skirt. She had her hair up in braid the same as the day Sasuke and Naruto met her. She was dodging some attacks that Naruto was throwing at her. He had hit her once, after that he didn't hit her again. She was staying on defense instead of trying offense. "Good Renee!" Sasuke yelled with pleasure. "Now, try offense!"

Renee nodded. She hadn't said one thing since the training had start; it was like she had to concentrate on one thing. Two was too much for her. She switched to offense and hit Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto dodged and blocked most of her attacks, but she was so quick for him. He was surprised at how fast she moved. He was starting to wonder why they were teaching her.

After a few hits, Sasuke got them to stop and rest. "You did great Renee." He told Renee with a smile. "You did too, Naruto."

Renee nodded. She couldn't talk until her mind was done thinking about what happened that day. When she was finally able to, she said,_ I'm going to take this bandages off, okay?_

Sasuke nodded. "Alright," he replied. "Just don't forget that you need to put new ones back on after we're done."

Renee nodded._ Don't go crazy, _she said to all of them. _I have marks that are forbidden for people to see, I just don't want any of you going crazy just because of me. And don't get mad._

Sakura, Ino, and Naruto were surprised that Renee would say that. "Why would we get mad at you?" Naruto asked her as he sat down.

_Just don't, _she begged.

They all nodded and watched her take her bandages off. Sakura, Ino, and Naruto gasped. "You…have the sam…same thing as…me." Naruto said as his mouth fell open.

"Oh my, gosh," Sakura and Ino said at the same time. "How?"

* * *

**AN:** Cliffhanger! Sorry about that! I hope you liked it! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I hope you liked that chapter!

**1 Seal x 5 5 Seals**

**Chapter 3**

"How?" Sakura and Ino asked Renee as she took the other bandage off her arm and face.

_Long story,_ Renee said with a frown. _It's a very long and bad memory. Naruto should remember, I think._

Naruto was hiding behind Sakura and Ino as if Renee was a demon or something. "I don't remember anything that was bad, well you know, with you in it."

Renee chuckled as she held her head down with her eyes closed. _It figures,_ she said as a smile almost appeared on her face. _I believe he knocked you out, I think. The memory is a bit foggy to me, I was knocked out too. He was mad at me._

Sasuke sat down next to her, he already knew about the symbol on her. It was the same one that Naruto had on him. It was the seal, the seal of the Kyubbi. "Who is this 'he'?" He asked as he put an arm around her.

Renee didn't shove it away; instead she leaned into him and cried.

Sakura, Ino, and Naruto watched. They didn't know what to do; they didn't think Renee would even try to cry.

**Sasuke's House **

Sasuke had invited Sakura and Ino over to get to know Renee. She had fallen asleep right after she was done crying, and then Sasuke carried her to his house and put her to bed. All the villagers had whispered when they saw the seals on her hands and face. They avoided all of them instead of just Naruto this time.

Sasuke was disgusted by the way the villagers acted. "This is wonderful Sushi!" Sakura said as she interrupted Sasuke's thoughts.

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks," he said quietly. "I'm glad you like it."

Sakura frowned. "Sasuke, what's…"

"Stop acting so down hearted." Naruto said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Naruto.

"She's probably used to it," Naruto said. "I take that back, she is used to it. I know what she was talking about. Kakashi, he wanted a girl to kill me because I had the Kyubbi in me. She told him 'no', and he pulled his knife out and marked the seal on her. He said it in front of me and he did this five times. He made a mark on the front and back of her hands, and then the last time he made a mark on the right side of her face. He knocked both of us out after the fifth time and when I woke up, she was gone and I didn't remember much of what happened. I'm surprised I got that back after she said those words. You know why she left?"

Sasuke shook his head. He remembered that day too; Kakashi had Naruto and a girl on both of his shoulders and called the girl an enemy. "No, why did she disappear that day?"

"She disappeared so she could make herself stronger. She did it to protect me, and then came back. What I don't get is why the seals were bleeding, unless Kakashi got to her before she got to us." Naruto told Sasuke as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked as she stood up and got in front of Naruto to block his path.

"To Iruka's," Naruto replied as he pushed her out of his way. "Iruka knows, I remember how his voice was toward her. I also remember that Iruka was trying to protect us the fifth time, but ended up getting knocked out."

Ino allowed her self to be pushed out of the way. "If you knew this," she said as she walked toward the door. "Why didn't you speak up earlier?"

Naruto got to the door and walked out.

"I'm going to check on Renee." Sasuke said as he left the table and went to his room.

Sakura and Ino sighed. "There's a big problem," Sakura said.

Ino nodded. "You noticed too?" Ino asked as she sat down in front of Sakura to finish her Sushi.

"Yea," Sakura replied. "Sasuke and Naruto like Renee, which is a problem."

"She came back to protect Naruto, and Sasuke is helping her do just what she came here for." Ino said as she looked at her plate. "Too bad Renee is only one person."

"Yea," Sakura said. "Too bad."

**Sasuke's room **

Sasuke walked in his room and saw Renee. She was lying on his bed, asleep. He walked up to his bed and felt her head. It was hot. He didn't expect this; he didn't know she was sick. "Sakura, Ino!" He yelled as he saw Renee starting to breath hard. "Bring a bowl of ice cold water and a washcloth."

Sakura and Ino found the items quickly and brought them to his room. "What do you need these for?" Ino asked in an almost calm voice.

"Renee is running a fever," Sasuke replied as he took the washcloth and dipped it in the water. He then wringed it out and dabbed at Renee's forehead. "I think she is really sick. I can't believe I didn't know."

"Want me to go and get Iruka?" Ino asked as she set the bowl down on the bed stand.

Sasuke nodded. "Yea," he replied. "I want to hear why Kakashi did that too."

Ino ran out the door to go to Iruka's house to get him.

**Iruka's House **

"And who told you this?" Iruka asked Naruto as he sipped his tea.

"Renee," Naruto replied and then added, "I remembered some."

"I was wondering when you would remember something," Iruka said as he set his tea down. "Kakashi did hit you pretty hard, both of you. I was surprised when Renee came back; she had gotten up and left. I remember that day."

**Flashback **

"_Kill him," Kakashi said with anger in his voice. "I want him dead."_

"_No," Renee yelled. "I won't kill an innocent person. You won't make me or even get me to."_

"_You want to be sure of that," said Kakashi as he pulled his knife out. "I can kill you or him myself."_

"_You aren't fast enough to get rid of me, and I won't allow you to kill him." Renee said as she got in a fighting stance._

_Kakashi started to run at Renee with his knife pointing right at her throat, but Iruka got in front of him. "Touch her Kakashi, and you're dead." Iruka told him as he got in a fighting stance. "You won't touch Renee or Naruto." _

_Renee turned toward Naruto. "Come on," she said as she stuck her hand out. "Let's get to the village so you'll be safe."_

"_Why would you care?" Naruto replied as he swatted her hand away. "You're wanting to kill me."_

_Renee stood there shocked. "Why would I…Ahh! Let me go!" Renee yelled._

_Kakashi had her pinned against a tree with the knife at her face. "I will make you pay like I did all the other times." With that, Kakashi made the fifth Kyubbi seal._

_Renee was screaming the whole time, and when Kakashi was done he knocked her out. Naruto was scared, but he was knocked out too._

_Kakashi carried all of them to the training area and told them, "This girl is an enemy, but I want her taken to the hospital. Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke, take these two to the hospital, I'll take Iruka."_

_When Iruka woke up, Renee was standing at his bed with three bandages on her. Two on her hands and one on her face. "I'm leaving," she said in a voice that was cold. Her eyes were as cold as ice. "I want you to watch over Naruto, until I come back. I want him alive and safe, same for the village." With that she left._

**End of Flashback **

"You mean," Naruto said as he sat down. "Renee came back to protect me?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes," he replied. "She…"

"Iruka," someone yelled. "Sasuke wants you. Renee is sick and running fever."

Iruka and Naruto got up and saw Ino. She was lying on the floor gasping for air. "She's sick?" Naruto asked. "But she didn't look sick."

"Renee had a knack for not letting anyone see the true her," Iruka said as he helped Ino up. "Even if she was sick she would train and do her best to protect you."

Naruto looked at the ground. "I wish I could take back what I said to her that day." He said with sadness in his voice. "I didn't know she cared so much."

Ino was surprised that hyper Naruto could actually be sad. "Renee needs to get to a hospital, and Sasuke wants to know. I think he wants revenge on Kakashi."

Iruka nodded. "I'm going to go ahead and go there," he said with a frown. "Renee could be really sick. I want you two to meet me at the hospital, alright?"

"Right." Ino and Naruto said as Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ino and Naruto headed toward the hospital, and on the way Naruto told Ino what Iruka said.

"I remember," Ino said as she crossed her arms. "That girl was stubborn when she woke up. She kept getting out of the bed and trying to walk, but you were quiet." Ino smiled. "You stayed in bed as if you were scared of everything. Sasuke and Sakura stayed by you, but while you were asleep, they would leave for a minute or two. I remember that they were surprised when you said her name."

"Whose name?" Naruto asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Renee's," Ino replied. "You said that you were sorry, and when she walked in, while we were trying to get her to bed. She said that it was all right, and to be safe and never forget her. She also said that no matter what you say to her she understands and she'll protect you and be by your side, forever."

Naruto's frown deepened. "Man," he said with sadness. "I never knew how much she cared."

Ino nodded. "I thought she came here to take Sasuke from Sakura and me, I…I mean Sakura and I were wrong. She came here, I guess, to protect you, and I guess when she told Sasuke he told her he would help. That's probably why we thought Renee was taking him away."

"Yea," Naruto said with a laugh. "Sakura and you are always fighting over who gets Sasuke all the time. I could tell you two were jealous, but then it disappeared."

"Yea. Hey there's the hospital!" Ino pointed out as she started running toward it. "Come on!"

Naruto ran after her.

**Hospital **

Sasuke sat next to Renee's bed in the hospital. They said she was really sick, but didn't know how that was possible when her temperature was 96.8 degrees. He heard the door open, but he didn't move, he didn't care.

"Sasuke," a voice said as it breathed heavily. "How is she?"

"She is really sick," Sasuke replied in an uncertain voice. "I want to help her, but I don't know what to do Naruto."

Naruto came over to Sasuke, put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and smiled a small smile. "I want to help her too." Naruto replied and then left to get two chairs.

Ino frowned. _Sasuke is so sad,_ she thought. _I want to help Renee too._

When Naruto came back with two chairs, he set both of them on the other side of the bed and sat down on the one that was closest to Renee. He took her and held. "I'm sorry Renee," he said as his head fell and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said that day. I was so scared, and now I'm even more scared. I need your help like I've needed it for the past seven years…"

Sasuke nodded as he listened to Naruto talk to Renee's unconscious body. _I need you_ _too,_ Sasuke thought. _I believe everyone needs you._

"I wish that I could tell you what has happened to this village and your friends since you've been gone. Remember Tomoyo? She died, all because of me. I released too much of the Kyubbi's power and she had gotten in the way. I killed her, I'm sorry."

Renee opened her eyes. _Don't worry about it Naruto,_ she said with a small laugh. _You didn't mean to. I asked her to make sure that whatever happened to you to make sure you were safe. If you were out of control she would lose her life to save you. She promised me that no matter what happened, she would risk her life do save and protect you._

Naruto looked up and saw a small smile on Renee's face. "I thought you were going to die." Naruto said as a small smile appeared on his face. "Can I ask you a question?"

Renee nodded. "Sure."

"When Kakashi called you 'K.K.', what did he mean?"

Renee thought for a moment. She acted as if it had been a few years ago and it took a lot of memory to remember. _It meant, Killer of Kyubbi, that's what it was suppose to mean, but now it means…_

"Now it means Killer of Killer," said a voice as it interrupted Renee. "I see that you're still weak and frail like you were to began with."

Renee pushed herself up and got out of bed. She was now in a fighting stance_. What do you want Kakashi?_ She asked or more like commanded.

"You mean what did I want," Kakashi replied with a smirk. "What I did want was you to kill the Kyubbi, and now I'm going to get the Kyubbi killed, no matter what it takes."

_You said that seven years ago, _Renee told him with a smirk. _You're too old to kill the Kyubbi, someone young has to kill the Kyubbi, and it won't be me._ Renee straightened up and laughed. _The only two how could kill the Kyubbi was you and me, I won't kill Kyubbi, and you are simply too old to kill something so strong._

"At least I'm more advanced." Kakashi replied. "I can become young again, but what will you do when your friends turn against you because of what you said." Kakashi laughed as he saw Renee stop laughing and turn pale. "Now who's laughing?"

Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto were backing away from Renee. "You could kill the Kyubbi?" Naruto asked as fear over came him.

"Why would you do that?" Ino asked as she got prepared to fight.

Sasuke did the same as his face had a mixture of anger and sadness. "Why?"

Renee couldn't believe she let it slip, from her own mouth too. _Dang it, _she said in Kakashi's mind. _You tricked me._

Kakashi laughed. "Of course," Kakashi said as he got in a fighting stance. "Naruto doesn't remember, so he doesn't believe you and neither does Ino and Sasuke, I win. Now, get dressed and then get prepared to fight."

Renee was mad now. _I will, and when I fight, you'll be dead when I'm through._

"You mean if you get to fight me," Kakashi said with a smug laugh. "We'll see if you're strong enough to win against four."

_Four?_

"Naruto is willing to fight too, see?"

Renee looked at Naruto who was in a fighting stance. _I will not fight them. The only one I'm fighting is you, Kakashi. I will fight you and only you. I will make sure you never harm Naruto again._

**AN: I hope you liked it! R&R, if anyone is reading this fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you liked this chap! Oh, sorry about the title...I kinda forgot it. Heh.**

**Seal x 5**

**Chapter 4**

Renee looked for Kakashi and the others. She had on a ninja suit with a white vest on and a white skirt around the waist. She couldn't believe she was actually looking for Naruto's friends, including Naruto, and Kakashi. _I'll kill him,_ she said in her mind. "He'll die!" She all of a sudden yelled.

There was a rustle behind her and she had her guard up quickly. Someone walked out from the bush followed be others. It was Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto. _Where's Kakashi?_ Renee demanded as they got into fighting stances. _Dang it!_

Sasuke smirked. "Kakashi is in the trees," he said with a nasty tone. "We're going to fight you."

Renee started to get in a fighting stance, but she quickly stopped herself. _I'm not fighting any of you._ She told them as her arms fell to her side. _I would never fight any of you, even if it were for my life. Kakashi, you might as well come out!_ She yelled_. Come out! I'm not fighting them. I came to fight you!_

Kakashi snickered when he came down from one of the trees. "You have to fight them before you can fight me." He said as he leaned against the tree. "Beat them, then you can fight me."

Renee was angry, and then let her guard down. Sasuke had vanished and she wasn't paying attention when he hit her in the back. She fell and got back up showing dirt smudges on her face_. I won't fight them,_ she said_, they're my friends no matter what._

Sasuke's smirk vanished. "Friends?" He asked then it was back. Quickly he grabbed her arm and flipped her. "I'm no friend, I'm your enemy."

Renee got up once again. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. _I won't cry,_ she said in her mind and accidentally in her friend's minds.

They all gasped, and suddenly Sakura stepped up. "I'm on your side Renee." She said and then started fighting Sasuke. **(Didn't see that coming, did you.)**

Ino stepped and said the same thing with a smile. Then she started helping Sakura. **(Did you expect that either?)**

Renee looked at Naruto. He was shaking his because he didn't know what to do. Renee could feel the tears sliding down her face as she clenched her fists. _Move Naruto!_ She shouted with anger in her voice.

Naruto shook his head fiercely and got into a stance. "No, Renee. I won't let you hurt my teacher." He told her.

Renee could feel her heart brake as her friend said this. _Why would you protect him?_ She yelled as she asked her question. _He wanted me to kill you!_

Naruto ran at her and hit her in the stomach. He hit he mark, bet when he looked up, he saw that she didn't even try to block it. She just stood there. "I don't know why…" The blonde told her as he fell into her arms.

Renee caught him. She understood now, Kakashi was controlling them. _How could Sakura and Ino brake it so easily? How?_ She asked herself. Renee set Naruto down by a tree and then went to help Sakura and Ino. Sakura and Ino were almost out of chakra until Renee steppe din. Renee couldn't believe she was actually going to fight Sasuke, her friend. _Sorry Sasuke,_ she said softly as he ran at her with a knife.

He hit, and she was happy he did. He saw the blood from her arm and pulled the knife out. He wasn't out of it yet. Suddenly Sasuke began throwing punches at her, but she blocked all of them. Then, she hit him with all her might and he flew into a tree and slid down.

Renee couldn't believe she had done that to him, but on the other hand, she could. _I'm sorry Sasuke,_ she said again as she wiped some tears that were starting to fall. _Let's fight Kakashi!_ She yelled as she started to get serious.

Kakashi walked out from the shadows of the tree and got into a fighting stance. "After this fight," Kakashi began smugly, "you won't be able to help any of your friends. You'll be lying on the ground helpless."

The black haired girl smirked. _So will you._ She told him as she got into a fighting stance as well. _Let's just get this started, I don't have all day._

Kakashi ran at Renee and hit her in the stomach. She flew back into a tree, but got back up and wiped blood from her lip. Quickly, she ran at Kakashi and hit him in the stomach. The silver haired Jounin stayed where he was and laughed. "You're weak," he told her as he grabbed her arm and flung her away from him. "What have you been doing for the past seven years? Let me guess, playing around?"

Slowly she got and was already covered with bruises and cute, yet she was able to stand perfectly. _I didn't think I would have to use this on you,_ she told Kakashi as she pulled out two knives. _I learned this from an old friend of mine. I won't speak of his name. He liked to be unknown._ Suddenly she tossed the knives up and they began multiplying. Then there was a big wind that came from nowhere and the knives flew at Kakashi. All of them hit, and Kakashi was down. _Who's lying down helpless now?_

He said nothing because he was already out from blood loss.

Sakura and Ino came over to Renee and told her about Naruto and Sasuke, for they had both fallen for her. Renee frowned. "To tell the truth, I've been falling for them both." She said in a soft voice to them.

Sakura and Ino were both very surprised. "But who are you going to take?" The pink haired kunoichi asked as she held a wound on her arm. "You seem to love Sasuke more than Naruto."

Renee hadn't heard the word in a long time, and she was surprised to hear it at all.

"He loves you too," the blonde said with a small frown on her face. "He has taken care of you like you were a family member."

The black haired girl sighed. "I know."

**A.N: I hope you liked this! R&R! Oh…I'm very sorry for not updating sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm making it up to you!**

**Seal x 5**

**Chapter 5**

Renee sighed. "I know." Renee told them. "I'm not sure who I'll choose."

Sakura and Ino gasped. "I hope you choose right." Sakura managed to say as she grabbed her wounded arm tighter.

Renee nodded. "I know." She replied as she put her hands over a wound on Sasuke, and then it disappeared. "I hope so too."

"You can heal people?" Ino asked surprised.

Renee nodded again. "I learned it in a village, but I'm not sure which one." Renee replied.

"Think you can heal me next?" Sakura asked as she gripped her arm tightly.

"Yeah," Renee replied when she was done healing Sasuke. She healed all of Sakura's and Ino's wounds and ignored her own.

Sakura put a hand on Renee's shoulder. Once Renee had gotten through with Ino, she walked over to Naruto. "He'll be alright." Sakura reassured her.

Silently she nodded. "Let's get them to the village." She said as she picked Naruto up and somehow got him on her back.

Sakura and Ino followed and Sakura helped Ino get Sasuke on her back without fighting for once. They all ran to the hospital and got weird stares from the villagers, but Renee got glares.

The black haired girl just stuck her tongue out at the villagers and then ran faster to get to the hospital.

**Hospital**

The nurses and doctors took Naruto and Sasuke, and then told Renee that she needed to come in too. Sighing a reluctant Renee followed them. Sakura and Ino came to visit her after awhile, and told her that Kakashi was found in the forest, dead. **(Sorry Kakashi fans hides don't hurt me!)**

Renee simply nodded and then asked them to check on Naruto and Sasuke for her. They told her they would.

It took a while for Sasuke and Naruto to wake up, but about three weeks later they did. And when they went to check on Renee, both of them saw that she was asleep and hurt pretty bad. They also noticed that they didn't have a scratch on them, which was pretty weird, to them since they didn't know Renee had healed them.

When Renee did wake up, she stayed quiet. She didn't talk to either of the boys. When she did talk, it was only to Sakura and Ino. They, Sakura and Ino, didn't come to visit as much as they said they would, but when they did come Renee was usually asleep.

**Two weeks later**

Renee was, finally, able to go home. The Hokage had given her a house to say in, but she declined. "I like to travel," she simply told her. "It's much easier and I don't have to worry about getting people hurt around me."

Naruto wasn't very happy about this. "Why are you going to leave?" He asked her.

"I need to travel," she smiled. "I just can't stay in one place for so long, Naruto."

"So you're going to leave," said a voice behind her. "Leaving all your friends and love ones behind."

Renee turned. "Yes Sasuke, I am. I can't stay here." She giggled, "Plus, not that I've protected Naruto, I need to go find my old friend, Itachi, and get revenge."

A smirk came upon Sasuke's face. "Then I'll come too."

"Me too!" Came the blonde's reply.

"And don't forget about me!" Exclaimed the pink kunoichi. "I'm going to come along too! With my team and teacher!"

The three nodded. "We're going to travel with out teacher on a S-Class mission to get rid of Itachi." Naruto said.

"Alright then," the black haired girl smiled, "I'll go talk to the Hokage, and you three owe me a dinner."

Sakura smiled. "We get you the dinner and you get us the mission to go with you."

She nodded slowly. "I'm confused. What did you mean by teacher? I'm not your teacher."

"You'll see!" The three replied suspiciously.

"Alright then. I'll be back soon." Suddenly, Renee disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Hokage Tower**

Renee sighed as she sat in the Hokage office. Being yelled at wasn't something she liked especially by the Hokage. "Please Hokage, I'll watch them as if they were my own."

The Hokage paced. "Renee, I do not want you taking them out of this village,"

She closed her eyes expecting the Hokage to yell once more.

"But if you must travel, I will allow this mission to get rid of Itachi Uchiha. He can be brought back, dead or alive. Okay?"

She blinked. "Tsunade-sama, are you sure?" You're going to trust me with Chunnin my age?"

The blonde nodded. "Why of course Renee-sensei, you are their teacher."

A smiled came upon her face. "Thank you Hokage-sama, I'll protect them with my life. We'll check in within every year."

"Alright then, you three can leave tomorrow. Oh, and Renee."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Be prepared for the journey ahead of you."

Renee nodded. "I will be."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It did take a while, but it was worth it. Oh, and also the end! No, I'm kidding, it's almost the end. R&R!**


End file.
